Episode 5167 (13th May 2019)
Summary Plot Mercedes is busy rushing around, getting the kids ready for school. Jonny walks in on Farrah and Grace kissing. Sylver tries to calm a stressed Mercedes. She finds Prince's biscuit tin. Grace offers to hire a hitman for Farrah to kill Jonny. Farrah receives a letter from Toronto University of Science & Research, offering her a job with an immediate start. Prince is horrified to find the container missing and that it's now in Mercedes's possession. Ste expresses his frustration about nothing being done about Imran. Brooke accidentally insults Ollie after getting mixed up between their night together and the revision sheet. Brooke suggests that they try have more nights of passion if they want to be sure that they're doing it right. Max is excited about going to the museum with Bobby and Mercedes. She opens the biscuit tin and find Prince's drugs as Prince bursts in. Imran is annoyed when he keeps getting glares from people and find "FREAK" spray painted on his locker. Sid threatens to make Imran's life a living hell and Ollie scares him off. Ollie is worried when Imran says that if Sid wants a fight, he will get one. Mercedes makes Prince confess that the drugs are Liam's. Mercedes refuses to give Prince the drugs back and Prince watches her put them away. Misbah tells Cindy that she's sold her house to the people harassing her family. Farrah tells Misbah about her job offer in Canada. Mercedes bursts into Liam's flat and warns him to stay away from Prince. Grace watches Jonny harass Farrah and goes after him with a vase. She follows him down the alleyway but is stopped by a furious Farrah. Imran watches Sid run down the stairs at school. Grace tells Farrah that she doesn't want to move out of Chester, and was furious when Glenn bought their family a house in Spain. Sami and Misbah worry about Imran. Jonny tells Ste to not worry about Leela because they're his family now. Sylver tells Prince that Mercedes has told him to keep a close eye on Prince and orders Prince to tell him why. Prince refuses to let Sylver leave. Breda offers Max a biscuit but Prince snatches the tin from her. Sylver takes it back and finds the drugs. Imran tells Misbah that he wanted to beat Sid up but decided against it. Mercedes is incensed with Breda upon discovering that she told Nicole to take Max to Greece. She refuses to listen to Sylver's explanation and storms out. She only just manages to catch up with them and tries to take Max back home. Max refuses and Nicole tells Mercedes that she destroys everything that she touches, and she won't let her do that to Max. Mercedes asks Max if this is what he wants, and he says that he wants to leave as she forgot him again. He tells her that she wouldn't let Bobby down and he's just in the way. Mercedes tells Max that he can't go as she's still got stories to tell him about Tina and Russ. She begs him to stay but he tells her that he wishes that Mercedes and Russ never met. Sylver holds Mercedes and the taxi drives away. Cast Regular cast *Leah Barnes- Ela-May Demircan *Jonny Baxter - Ray Quinn *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Bobby Costello - Jayden Fox *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Walter Deveraux - Trevor A Toussaint *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Brooke Hathaway - Talia Vanessa Grant *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Farrah Maalik - Krupa Pattani *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Breda McQueen - Moya Brady *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Prince McQueen - Malique Thompson-Dwyer *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Max Owen - Gabriel Lawrence *Nicole Owen - Ciara Janson *Sid - Billy Price *Stuart Sumner - Chris Simmons Guest cast None Music Notes *This is the first episode to use the 2018 Title Sequence. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019